


Sweet Regret

by PunningLinguist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunningLinguist/pseuds/PunningLinguist
Summary: Blake had many regrets. Trying something from Ruby’s candy dish was currently at the top of the list.





	Sweet Regret

Blake had many regrets. Trying something from Ruby’s candy dish was currently at the top of the list.

She had chosen a strawberry-shaped hard candy at Ruby’s suggestion, and had assumed it wouldn't be as sweet as some of the others (Weiss called them “pure processed sugar” often enough that she knew not to give _them_  a chance). Discarding the wrapper, she dropped the candy on her tongue and was immediately met with more sugar than strawberry.

A miscalculation on her part. It was Ruby’s candy, after all.

Blake found herself wondering more than ever how Ruby could eat these by the handful. She also realized she had already thrown away the wrapper, and judging by Ruby’s smile giving way to concern, her own face had given away her dislike of one of her girlfriend’s favorite treats.

“Do you not like it?” Ruby was asking, “Was it too much sugar? I’m sorry I should've realized it’s not really your kind of food-”

Blake cut her off with a kiss, passing the candy between them as she did so. When she finally pulled away, Ruby’s cheeks were as red as her cloak.

“It’s fine,” she said, smiling.

Ruby swallowed what remained of the candy and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on Discord (thanks Kat!), and ended up breaking through my writer's block of over a year.


End file.
